


Adrian's First Day

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Coming of Age, Domestic Bliss, F/F, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Years after Salem's defeat, Adrian Cotta-Arc is set to start attending Sanctum Academy as a huntsman in training. His uncle Jaune has some sage advice for him on his first day.





	Adrian's First Day

### Adrian's First Day

As the dawn rises over the wintry plains of northern Anima, I wake up and start to ready myself for my first day at Sanctum Academy.

After a quick shower, I don my brand new combat suit, starting with a white dress shirt and black vest. Next came my jacket and matching slacks, both coloured teal. Finally, I put on my pair of black steel-capped boots and brush my hair out of my eyes.

Checking the time on my scroll, my anxiety goes upwards a notch or two. Soon, Uncle Jaune's going to arrive and I'll get that new weapon I designed before heading off to Sanctum. I decide to head downstairs and fetch some breakfast.

Mother had just finished making the usual breakfast for our house; bacon and egg sandwiches with orange juice. Even though she's expecting twins in a few months, no fatigue is evident on her tanned face as she serves the food onto the plates.

"Smells good as always, Mother," I say lightly.

"You know it, dear," she replies back as I take my plate and glass to the table.

Breakfast is a quiet affair for me and Mother. After all, Mum wouldn't dream of waking up until my baby sister Pyrrha did, so the two loudmouths of the family usually came down to eat a bit later. That, and my unlocked Aura needed more food to stay active.

As Mum comes downstairs holding my baby sister a quarter of an hour later, there's a knock at the door. Barely containing my excitement, I sprint to the threshold and open the door. Before me stands the other two members of my family living in Argus - my uncle Jaune and auntie Ruby. I hug the two of them at once.

"Uncle Jaune! Auntie Ruby!"

"Hey buddy!", Jaune responds while ruffling my hair.

"Good to see you, Adrian," Ruby replies gently. "Is breakfast still up?"

"Not for long," Mother calls out. "Saphron and Pyr just got up."

"Well in that case," Jaune says with a smirk, "we'd better dig in."

* * *

After everyone else at the table was finished, the clock had just struck eight. Auntie Ruby and Mum went into the kitchen to wash up, while Mother said her goodbyes to head to work and drop my sister off at daycare. Uncle Jaune, meanwhile, decided to take me to the terrace garden upstairs. It's hard to ignore the package he's holding in his arms.

"Looking forward to the big day?", he asks me as we reach the landing.

"You could say that," I reply. "I'm amazed that it's only an hour before I go to Sanctum Academy."

Jaune chuckles as we go outside. "I remember that same feeling when I arrived at Beacon all those years ago. I was nervous, didn't know anyone -"

"And failed to see that Auntie Ruby loved you at first sight, right?", I tease.

"Aw, _come on_," Jaune playfully moans. "I'll never live my obliviousness down, won't I?"

A smug grin arranged itself on my face in response, and Jaune sighed with a rueful smile.

"Anyhow," he continues, "say hello to the Dragon's Wake."

He opens the package quickly, and produces something I've dreamed of for years; my own weapon!

A blade of blackened steel scored with red etchings on both sides extends from a chrome cross-guard. On the other side of the cross-guard, the long steel hilt is wrapped in black leather and capped by a pommel that houses a piece of cushion-cut amber. Picking it up, the sword feels slightly heavy in my hands; however, that will fade as I grow bigger and stronger.

The shield-sheath that came with the sword is constructed out of the same material; blackened steel with the Arc family sigil emblazoned in red, with sharpened edges of white allowing for a double-handed mode. It was heavy as well, but again, I knew that wouldn't last. Finally, a single pattern of gold lies at the bottom edge, matching the circlet of my sister's namesake - Pyrrha Nikos.

"Thanks for arranging everything, Uncle Jaune," I say after sheathing the blade, before hugging him.

"Don't worry about it Adrian," Jaune says warmly to me. "Would you like some advice?"

"Sure thing," I reply.

"The career of a Huntsman is changing," Jaune starts, "and becoming more difficult to survive in some ways. Even though me and Ruby slaughtered the master of the Grimm with our friends, it didn't destroy the Grimm forever. They've become more mindless, less deliberate than they used to."

"But they're not respawning so quickly, right?", I ask.

"True," Jaune allows, "and we _are_ starting to resettle areas which had been abandoned during the Great War. But it will be quite a long time - at least a century or so - before we have total domination of the planet. Until then, huntsmen are needed, and needed _urgently_ here."

I shiver at that remark; the culling of Mistral's huntsmen by Hazel Rainart was the talk of Remnant when he was captured a few years ago. Jaune then lays a hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"But you have little to fear at this stage of life, Adrian. When it comes to studying at Sanctum - or studying at Beacon or Haven, for that matter - all you'll need to do is listen to your instructors and teachers, study and train with equal gusto, and savour whatever moments of calm you can get in there. As Ruby's uncle used to say, a day fighting Grimm is worth a week in the academies."

"All I need to do is keep moving forward, then," I respond.

"You're quite right", Jaune replies. "That's what auntie Yang says to her students at Beacon."

"Thanks for the pep talk," I say back. "Now, shall we go to Sanctum?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: And here's the first work I've written in first person. Hope you lot enjoy it!**


End file.
